Under the trend of digitalization, electric apparatus, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, digital video cameras and recorders, walkmans, and illuminating lamps, become quite popular. An interface standard, a USB, is used to simultaneously provide data transmission and charging functions. Therefore, when selling the electric apparatus, the manufacturer provides a charger in the standard accessories for charging the cell of the electric apparatus.
For a common manner of charging the electric apparatus, usually a plug of the external charger needs to be connected to an AC source, and after a rectification process and a bucking process of circuits in the charger, the charger is then inserted to the electric apparatus through a wire and a plug to charge the cell. However, when a user purchases a new electric apparatus, or owns different types of electric apparatus at the same time, the following problems may occur due to the large number of required chargers.
1. When the user owns different types of chargers at the same time, storage space for the chargers is increased, and the chargers are easily mixed up.
2. When a charger is damaged or lost and may not be replaced, the user needs to purchase a new one, thereby increasing the acquisition cost of the electrical apparatus.
3. Although the user may directly charge the electric apparatus by using the charger, since no fixed charging position exists indoor, during a charging process, not only is a charger required, but also a charging socket needs to be found, which is inconvenient in use.
4. After using the charger, if the user only pulls out the electric apparatus but leaves the charger plugged in the socket, the power is continuously consumed, resulting in waste of electricity.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above problems and provide a charging socket having advantages of being conveniently used, saving space, and reducing the acquisition cost, the inventor puts forward the present invention based on long-term experience and after continuous research and improvements.